Hacia adelante
by LaFangirlMexicana
Summary: Pensó que podría estar así por siempre. Pensó que siempre amaría a Kuroko... pero todo cambia cuando Momoi se plantea una idea ¿Y si en realidad está enamorada de otro? ¿Y si ese otro es Aomine Daiki su mejor amigo de la infancia? Momoi no sabe que hacer, pero si entiende una cosa, debe avanzar, dejar ir su pasado e ir hacia adelante.


_No sé cuánto tiempo llevo refugiándome en estos sentimientos, tan unilaterales, tan correspondidos, pero ¿Qué más me queda? Yo deseaba estar más cerca, no sentirme fuera, compartir un poco de esa alegría, de esa amistad. ¿Habré confundido el amor con el agradecimiento? Posiblemente, pero me resultaba tan nuevo y divertido el estar enamorada, al grado que llegué a pesar que le quería, comencé a admirarle más que cualquier otra persona, deseaba ser más que su amiga, aunque en el fondo jamás me sentí como "esa clase de amiga" pese al buen trato, risas o momentos, aun había una gran pared, una pared que hacía la diferencia entre "personas cercanas y personas que se llevan". Tetsu-kun… fue mi primer amor._

_Fui ciega, pues frente a mí, tenía aquello que deseaba, Dai-chan siempre me dio eso que tanto quería, una amistad de confianza, a pesar de que él creció y se distanció, seguíamos entendiéndonos, hablando, saliendo. Creo que jamás le agradecí el hecho de que saliera de compras conmigo, aun sabiendo que él se moría de aburrimiento. Dai-chan es una persona amble, demasiado amable, siempre piensa en otros. Y aunque muchas veces pudo decir "no, vete", no lo hiso, jamás lo hiso, aun si me decía "que molesta eres" yo sabía que él no me odiaba, y eso me hacía feliz. _

_Hubo un tiempo donde el sol me pareció más brillante, el éxito estaba en nuestro camino, cada partido era entretenido y emocionante, ver a todos crecer y superarse era un privilegio, me hacía feliz también. Pero, pasó lo mismo que con un reloj cuyos engranajes cambian de curso. Todo se rompió en mil pedazos. El problema se detonó cuando Dai-chan se dio cuenta de que nadie podía darle aquello que más quería y dejó de jugar con esa sonrisa brillante con la que siempre iba de aquí a allá cuando éramos niños. Pude haber hecho algo, pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para verlo. Tetsu parecía el único que aun recordaba lo importante, los demás cegados por sus grandes potenciales empezaron a ver todo como si fuese algo ridículo o simple. Lentamente las disputas crecieron y cual virus, empeoró._

_Entonces sentí mucho más miedo que antes, sentí que todo aquello tan especial estaba por perderse, todos separándose, alejándose… olvidando que eran amigos, compañeros, colegas. No puedo olvidar todo eso, no puedo olvidar mi impotencia, pues sabía que yo no podía intervenir, no tenía argumento válido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Algo así como ¿"oigan chicos, son amigos, olvídense de la victoria"? lo dudo mucho, al menos, viniendo de mi hubiese sido irrelevante, creo que Tetsu-kun fue el único que pesó así._

_El tiempo decidió las cosas, todos se buscaron caminos diferentes, no eran felices siendo fuertes juntos, ahora querían ver quien era más fuerte. Quería irme a donde Tetsu fuera, pero… algo en mi me dijo: No. Algo dentro de mí me obligó a no alejarme de Dai-chan, no podía dejarle solo, aunque él no me quisiera o dijera que ya no me necesitaba, yo entendía que era todo lo contrario. Tal vez eso era amor de familia, tal vez me sentía como una hermana que cuidaba de su niño rebelde, no estoy muy segura, en aquel momento fue un impulso descabellado. Mi amor por Tetsu no se fue, pero… algo había cambiado._

_Debo decir que a mi edad (que no es mucha) los sentimientos son confusos, y comencé a dudar ¿de verdad amaba a Tetsu en 'esa' forma? Ya no estaba segura, pero aun así saltaba a sus brazos cuando le veía, me hacía feliz hablar con él, eso era todo. Por otro lado, comencé a sentirme nervioso al lado de Dai-chan, aunque no lo demostrara como tal, pero me sentía particularmente feliz y a gusto con él. Ir de compras, ver partidos juntos, hablar y regañarle cuando saltaba prácticas. Todo eso me dejaba con una suave sonrisa en el rostro al final del día, al punto que mis mejillas dolían por tanta sonrisa._

_Si de algo estaba segura, era que mientras tuviera a Dai-chan, realmente no estaría sola, pues mi amigo de la infancia seguía ahí, estaba ahí para mí. Nada podía ser malo, nada podía ser difícil… mientras tuviera a Tetsu y a Dai-chan._

_Pero… aun había una duda en mi corazón, una duda que chocaba contra lo que mi mente quería pensar, y lo que mis ojos querían ver. _

_¿Qué tipo de amor siento? ¿Por quién? ¿Desde cuándo?_

_El corazón de una chica… realmente es complicado._


End file.
